


Our Intertwined Fingers

by SakuraBuzzLover87 (Sakura_Buzz_Lover_87)



Category: Given (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bakugou is Yuki, Boys' Love, Cuddles, Deku is Ritsuka, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Grief/Mourning, Haruki is Jirou, Kaminari is Akihito, M/M, Midoriya and Todoroki take naps together, Momo is Yayoi, More tags will be added as I go along, Past Relationship(s), Rehabilitation, Todoroki can sing, Todoroki is Mafuyu, Tragedy, characters act OOC, so yea I guess genderbent Haruki?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Buzz_Lover_87/pseuds/SakuraBuzzLover87
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, guitarist extraordinaire, is taking a nap in the gym staircase during lunch break when he has a chance encounter with a shy half-red half-white haired boy who's clutching a Gibson guitar. Midoriya offers to fix the broken strings for him, and the boy introduces himself as Todoroki. He asks Midoriya to help him learn how to play the guitar, revealing a stunning, beautiful voice in the process that has Midoriya entranced.A Given AU but told as one-shots so it's not necessarily canon to the manga/anime. I also take requests!! :)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 19





	Our Intertwined Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi everyone!! I don't think I saw a Given MHA AU fic so I thought why not write one? Like I said in the description, this will be told as one-shots that are NOT necessarily canon to the manga/anime. I haven't thought of character equivalents for all the characters in the show yet but feel free to let me know what you think! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated :)

Midoriya Izuku, or Deku as he preferred to be called, seventeen, was of average height and average build. He did well enough in school, was liked by his peers, and had a good friend circle he played basketball with. That is, if they could ever convince him to play given how much he loved napping. His high grades were a mystery to his professors but they didn't see the point in correcting his behaviors as long as they continued to produce results. 

"Hey, hey, Deku." Deku slowly cracked open his eyes, yawning as tears formed at the corners. 

"What's up?" He said sleepily. 

"Do you want to play basketball with us? Iida was thinking about doing 3 on 3 as usual. It'll be fun!" Hanta smiles at him, holding a basketball in one hand.

Deku lifts his head from his desk and rubs at his eye. "Sorry, Hanta-kun. I think I'm going to take a nap." 

" _Again_?" Hanta asks exasperatedly. It's not like this is the first time Deku's skipped out on playing with them, but he wishes they'd spend a little more time together. 

"Maybe another time." Deku gives him a small wave and gets up from his desk, walking out of the classroom. He goes down the corridor through the gym, hands in his pockets, until he ends up at the same staircase behind the gym he always naps at. 

But today, there's someone in his spot in the landing of the staircase. There's a boy seated at the edge with striking half-red half-white hair, back leaning against the wall, arms languidly crossed over the neck of what looks like a Gibson guitar. Deku raises an eyebrow but walks up to the boy. 

As the boy notices Deku, he turns his head and he's got different colored eyes- one gray eye and one turquoise eye. _Damn_ , he's never seen heterochromia like this before, but on him it's stunning. 

"Hey," Deku says politely. 

The boy merely shifts to the other side of the landing, holding a hand out as if to signal it was okay for Deku to proceed. Deku settles next to him but a polite distance away, crossing his legs and looking at the boy. 

"Who are you?" the boy responds. 

"I'm Midoriya Izuku of Class 1-A but you can call me Deku, everyone does." Deku puts a hand up to his hair, giving the guy what he looks like is a genuine smile even though he feels so nervous inside. 

The boy merely tightens his arms around the neck of the guitar. The motion attracts Deku's attention, and he notices one of the strings is missing. 

"Your strings look a little rusty there," he points. "I think that's why one of the strings broke." 

The boy's eyes widen and Deku swears there's an expression of wonder in them. He scoots closer to Deku, still holding the guitar, and Deku is taken aback by his sudden proximity but he doesn't move back. 

"This can be fixed?" The boy's voice comes out softly, belying the enthusiasm of his eyes. His voice is guttural but not too rough. 

"Yeah, all you have to do is replace the strings and restring them!" Deku's spurred on by his enthusiasm, more confident than he otherwise would be.

"Can it be done now?" The boy asks quietly.

"N-not a problem! Give me a few minutes and I'll come back with some supplies, okay?" Deku stands up and holds his hand out. "By the way, I never caught your name." 

"Todoroki. Todoroki Shouto." He extends his hand out and shakes Deku's. 

"Well, Todoroki-kun, stay here and I'll be right back." Deku lets go of Todoroki's hand and turns away, heading down the staircase. He brings the hand closer to his chest in an effort to slow his heartbeat, letting a broad smile paint his face. This is _so_ worth giving up his naptime for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Twitter @buzzingbee87 (wow such a surprising handle) and if you see a feed made of mostly Fate stuff with a precious bean Sakura pfp, that's me! XD


End file.
